Oeil pour oeil
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRAD--- Hermione est mortifiée, humiliée....... ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'elle cherche à l'éviter à cause de ça. il faut que cela cesse
1. Default Chapter

Voici une petite traduction assez marante en quatre chapitre mais comme ceux ci sont relativement court on a décidé de les publier deux par deux (on est gentil hein) j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** encore une fois rien est à nous vu que même l'histoire appartient à son auteur anglais Rowbeen

**Chapitre 1- derrière une porte close.**

Ron laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et s'enfonça dans les coussins de canapé alors qu'il regardait Hermione se précipiter à nouveau hors de la pièce. Le seul signe de sa présence était le virevoltement de boucles brunes alors qu'elle disparaissait hors de son champs de vision. Il entendit le bruit de la porte de derrière qui s'ouvrait avant qu'elle ne claque indiquant qu'elle était sûrement sortie.

« Pourquoi vous disputez vous maintenant? » demanda Ginny avec son habituelle réprobation dans la voix sous entendant qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur le responsable de la dispute.

« On ne se bat pas. » répondit Ron, relevant la tête pour apercevoir sa sœur et son meilleur ami blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Alors pourquoi _ça _se produit à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce? » demanda t-elle montrant de la main l'endroit où Hermione venait de disparaître. Ron serra et desserra sa mâchoire. C'était difficile à expliquer, c'était idiot vraiment mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione apprécierait qu'il partage l'explication avec le groupe.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-il en mentant éhontément.

« Oh s'il te plait! C'est comme ça depuis une semaine. » Ginny se redressa de son fauteuil et Ron attendit patiemment pour la tirade qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« On est tous ici, ensemble après presque un an de séparation, avec la chance d'avoir un mois entier libre à passer au terrier avant que toi et Harry vous ne retourniez à votre entraînement de quidditch et qu'Hermione ne reprenne le programme de Medicomage et comme par hasard trois jour après son arrivé tu trouves le moyen d'être un gros imbécile et de te disputer avec elle. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Ginny alors tu ferais mieux de te taire. » dit-il avec colère.

« Peut-être que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est le problème cette fois ci mais si j'en crois les situations passées, je te conseillerais d'aller t'excuser immédiatement quelque soit la chose stupide que tu ais faite et que tu profites de votre temps ensemble. »

« Arrrggh! » Ron en avait assez, il se releva précipitamment. Pour une fois il n'allait pas prendre le blâme, parce que pour une fois, il n'avait vraiment rien dit.

« Harry! Peux tu s'il te plait contrôler _ta petite amie_? » Harry prit le temps de relever la tête de son magasine de Quidditch avant de leur lancer à chacun un regard parfaitement innocent comme si il n'avait pas entendu leur discussion.

« Elle devient ridicule! »

« C'est un abruti borné! »

« ça suffit. » les interrompit calmement Harry. « Maintenant vous allez juste vous calmer et retourner à vos côté respectifs du ring. » Il secoua la tête au regard incrédule qu'avait provoqué sa remarque sur la boxe, sport purement moldu chez les deux Weasley. Il déposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny.

« Gin, laisse le un peu tranquille. Je suis sur que quoique soit le problème entre Hermione et Ron ils vont se réconcilier …_bientôt . » _ dit-il scrutant Ron au dernier mot.

« D'accord. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Tu vas pas la laisser m'insulter comme ça? » demanda Ron. Harry soupira, avoir une relation avec la sœur de son meilleur ami pouvait créer un conflit d'intérêt.

« Non, bien sur que non. » dit-il passant du regard furieux de Ron à celui de Ginny. « Ginny je suis sur que Ron n'est pas…_réellement_ un abrutit. »

« Merci beaucoup Harry. » dit Ron sarcastique alors qu'il se dirigeait en direction de l'escalier, ne se privant pas de frapper Harry sur l'épaule au passage.

« Excuses toi juste pour ce que tu as dit. » il entendit Ginny crier avant qu'elle soit couper par ce qui devait être Harry qui la chatouillait car elle avait éclaté de rire.

_Ha! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Pensa t-il alors qu'il escaladait les marches deux à deux. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Il se jeta sur son lit provoquant le grincement métallique des vieux ressorts du matelas qui ployait sous son poids. Il enfonça sa tête dans son coussin des canons de Chudley.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile parce que cette fois ci ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit qui avait déclenché la dispute mais plutôt ce qu'il avait vu.

Hermione marchait doucement le long du chemin en pierre qui parcourait les terres environnantes le terrier. C'était une merveilleuse nuit, une nuit parfaite pour se promener avec Harry, ou Ginny, ou…Ron. Elle sentit immédiatement ses joues devenir rouge à la seule pensée de son nom alors qu'une vague d'embarras l'envahissait. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et s'assit sur un petit banc tout proche.

C'était réellement stupide, presque comique. Elle devait juste rester logique, surmonter ça et continuer à avancer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça que Ron m'ai vu nue dans la douche. » marmonna t-elle. Elle rougit immédiatement d'embarras alors que la scène mortifiante de son humiliation se rejoua dans sa tête pour au moins la centième fois.

Elle avait été de si bonne humeur. Elle était au terrier en vacance pour un mois entier avec ses meilleurs amis et le reste du clan Weasley. C'était tellement bien de revoir tout le monde, en particulier Ron et Harry. De les voir réellement, pas à travers des lettres ou par poudre de cheminette, parce qu'après sept ans à se voir pratiquement tout les jours c'était presque intenable de ne plus le faire.

Elle avait été là, merveilleusement heureuse, juste après avoir finie sa douche. Elle était devant le miroir, une serviette séchant ses cheveux et chantonnant l'air assez bruyant qui s'échapper de la chambre de Fred et George qui cherchait probablement à cacher les explosions que provoquaient leur dernière invention. Au début elle ne faisait que frapper le rythme avec son pied, puis elle s'était mit à gigoter des hanches pour enfin lâcher la serviette et se retrouver les bras en l'air bougeant dans toutes les directions. Quoiqu qu'y ait pu se passer elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer mais entre sa bonne humeur et la bonne musique, Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé à danser…nue.

Elle gémit à ce souvenir. Elle avait du avoir l'air folle. Elle ne dansait pas vraiment, elle tournait sur elle même, prenait des pauses assez…provocante. Bien sur Ron avait choisit juste ce moment là alors qu'elle ondulait du derrière, sa poitrine ressortie et ses mains levé de façon suggestive au dessus de sa tête pour entrer dans la pièce.

Elle était juste rester là comme une sorte de danseuse du ventre folle ,nue et gelé dans le temps. Et Ron n'avait pas fait un geste, ses yeux bleu aussi grand que des soucoupes et sa bouche partiellement ouverte. Il devait être trop choqué ou dégoûté pour parler. On aurait du qu'une éternité s'était écoulé avant qu'elle n'attrape sa serviette, rougissant immédiatement et qu'il recule assez vite, frappant le mur et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et contempla le jardin où le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines. Ce fiasco intégrale était déjà vieux d'une semaine et elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder ou être à côté de lui sans revivre cette situation embarrassante. Alors elle l'avait ignoré et évité toute la semaine. Elle n'aimait pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble mais comme était-elle sensé expliquer son comportement? Que pouvait-il bien penser d'elle? Elle ne se considérait certainement pas comme une grande beauté ni même une grande danseuse. Et bien qu'elle soit certaine de ne pas être la première femme à faire ça, il n'y avait simplement aucune façon d'expliquer logiquement son comportement. '_Et bien tu vois, je me sentais bien alors je me suis dit mais pourquoi je ne me mettrait pas à gigoter dans toute la pièce sans culotte.' _Oh oui, très logique.

Quelque soit l'explication qu'elle cherchait, la seule chose dont elle était sure était qu'elle ne pouvait être plus mortifié. Hermione se leva et retourna en direction du terrier prête à continuer avec brio à l'éviter et à l'ignorer.

**Chapitre 2 - négociation dans la salle de bain.**

Le matin suivant Ron se dirigeait vers la salle de bain à l'instant même où Hermione en sortait. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard et continue sa route. Ron en avait assez, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour réparer ça lui même. Il tendit la main et agrippa son poignet alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui pour l'entraîner derrière lui.

« Ron…Ron! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends? » demanda t'elle alors que Ron serrait encore plus fort son poignée pour l'approcher de lui. « Laisse moi! »

« Désolé Hermione, nous devons parler. » dit-il tout en continuant à la traîner à sa suite. « maintenant. »

Ron tira Hermione vers la salle de bain pendant qu'elle continuait à protester et à retirer son bras de la forte emprise de Ron. Elle s'agrippa à un mur avec sa main libre dans un espoir futile pour se libérer.

« D'accord, tu veux rendre ça encore plus difficile? » Avec un mouvement fluide et un cri de surprise d'Hermione, Ron l'avait soulever jusqu'à son épaule, le visage d'Hermione faisant soudain face au postérieur de son meilleur ami.

« Espèce d'idiot! Repose moi immédiatement! Comment oses tu! De toutes les choses néandertalienne que tu pouvais- _OOMPH_. » Hermione atterrit en un bruit sourd sur le petit comptoir du lavabo de la salle de bain. Les mains de Ron l'emprisonnaient et ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle se sentait incapable de parler ou même de penser clairement.

« Hermione, nous devons parler. »

« Il y a rien à dire. » dit-elle en détournant la tête pour éviter son regard pénétrant.

« Comment peux tu dire ça? Je t'ai vue nue. Tu te souviens? »

« oh mon dieu, ne dit pas ça. » le supplia Hermione, recouvrant ses oreilles avec ses deux mains et secouant la tête énergiquement. Ron repoussa ses mains et la força à le regarder.

« Hermione tu es ridicule, tu sais ça, n'est ce pas? »

« Bien, c'est juste ton opinion. » dit-elle en le repoussant avant de sauter sur le sol. Elle agrippa la poignée dans l'espoir d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne bougea pas. Ron avait apparemment jeté un sort pour la fermer, quelque chose dont elle aurait souhaiter se souvenir de faire il y a une semaine.

« Ron, ouvre cette porte immédiatement. » demanda t-elle.

« Non. Pas avant qu'on ait parlé. »

« D'accord. Je vais faire ça moi même. » dit-elle cherchant sa baguette magique qu'elle avait heureuse mise dans sa poche de jean. Elle ne la trouva pas dans la première poche et commença à chercher dans l'autre.

« Tu cherches après ça? » dit Ron balançant sa baguette devant son visage.

« Comment tu l'as eu? Elle était dans ma poche. » demanda t-elle surprise.

« Apparemment l'entraînement des aurors commence à devenir utile. » dit-il.

« Ha! Quel entraînement! Tu l'as juste attrapé pendant que tu me trimbaler comme un sac à patate, comme si tu étais un vrai barbare. »

« C'est à peu près ça. » ricana t-il.

« Tu es la personne la plus…exaspérante que je connaisse! » Ron était sur le point de rétorquer quand Hermione se jeta sur lui pour essayer de prendre sa baguette. Elle l'avait pris par surprise et sans rien trouver d'autre à faire, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il enfonça la baguette d'Hermione dans son pantalon.

Hermione se figea à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux faisait des allers retours de son visage à son pantalon essayant de comprendre le nouveau détournement de situation.

« Une autre compétence apprise à l'entraînement d'auror? » demanda t-elle d'une voix à peine calme.

« Ummm…pas cette stratégie précisément mais tu sais, il faut faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour remplir une mission. » dit-il en essayant difficilement à réprimer le rire qui montait en lui. Il savait qu'elle était furieuse contre lui mais cela faisait presque un an qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux marrons fumant, sa mâchoire serré montrant la plus mignonne expression d'exaspération et sa bouche légèrement ouverte mettant en valeur ses lèvres un peu boudeuse. Son envie de rire s'atténua dès qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué pendant un an et soudain il ne voulait que la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ron, rends moi immédiatement ma baguette! Ou je…Je…je le dirais à ta mère! »

« D'accord mais je serait obligé d'expliquer l'origine de toute cette histoire, je devrais dire que je t'ai vue danser toute nue dans la salle de bain la semaine dernière. »

« Ahhh…. Arrête de dire ça. » supplia Hermione alors qu'une vague d'embarras l'envahit. « Tu ne peux pas lui dire. Je mourrais de honte. »

« D'accord. La seule autre solution c'est que tu en parles avec moi. » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, prête à se lancer dans une autre tirade mais abandonna dans un long gémissement épuisé. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle était enfermé dans une salle de bain, et son seul moyen de sortir était caché dans le pantalon de Ron. Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? » demanda Ron tendant l'oreille en se penchant vers elle. Hermione détestait le fait qu'il trouve la situation amusante. « J'ai…on peux parler. »

« Bien. Tu retrouves enfin ton bon sens. »

Hermione était appuyé contre le comptoir de la salle de bain, sa tête penché de côté alors qu'elle passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux. Ron trouvait qu'elle avait l'air battue. « J'imagine que c'est à moi de commencer. » dit-il.

« Hermione? Hermione! Peux tu au moins me regarder quand je te parle? » Elle soupira et remonta doucement la tête pour rencontrer son regard, pourtant il avait la nette impression qu'elle contemplait son front.

« Bon, d'abord, je sais que tu es embarrassé pour…le petit incident de la semaine passé et je suis vraiment désolé d'être entré comme ça mais tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'un accident. »

« je sais ça. » Répondit-elle doucement. Ron attendit qu'elle en dise plus mais elle ne contenta de fixer son front en jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux. Apparemment il serait le seul à parler.

« Bon, tu dois savoir que ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps. Crois moi, dans une grande famille comme ici, tu vois souvent des choses que tu ne veux pas….ummm….pas que je ne voulais pas voir ce que j'ai vu…euh…ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je ne voulais pas voir ce que j'ai vu, quand j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vu…pas que j'ai aimé ça ou pas aimé d'ailleurs…ou…bon ce n'est pas très important. Tu vois, une fois je suis rentrer dans un pièce quand Percy était…enfin crois moi juste sur parole….c'était pas beau…pas que ce n'était pas beau quand je t'ai vu…mais…ummm…est ce que j'ai été clair? » Finit -il difficilement en sentant ses joues rougir.

Hermione le dévisageait avec un air de total perdition. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, ses sourcils haussaient, elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, expliquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas du tout était clair.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et passa ses mains dans ses court cheveux roux. Hermione avait recommencé à étudier le carrelage de la salle de bain tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, en lui prenant doucement les mains. Il avait oublié à quel point ses petites mains tenaient parfaitement dans les siennes. Il caressa ses doigts avec sa paume et baissa la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Hermione, on doit surmonter ça. Je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas réellement vu depuis un an et tu m'as manqué…beaucoup manqué. » Il vit son expression s'adoucir un instant.

« Et maintenant qu'on a du temps ensemble, tu m'ignores tout ça à cause d'un petit coup d'œil stupide même pas intentionnel. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas. Alors peut-être que parce que je t'ai aussi manqué et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu me pardonnes toujours même quand je suis un parfait imbécile, tu pourrais me pardonner pour ça? »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ron pouvait être si tendre et sincère, elle se souvenait pourquoi elle l'aimait autant. Pendant un instant elle parvint à tout oublier mais la scène réapparut dans son esprit. Elle détourna les yeux et glissa ses mains hors de son emprise. Ce n'était pas une question de pardon. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'ennuyait.

Ron paraissait rejeté alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte fermé en plaçant ses mains et son front contre le battant, comme si elle pouvait se matérialiser de l'autre côté par la force de sa pensé.

« Ron s'il te plait. Laisse moi sortir. Je peux pas faire face à ça maintenant. Je suis désolé. » dit-elle, le dos tourné.

« Combien de temps avant que tu surmontes ça? » dit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je suis pas sure. Peut-être…peut-être dans quelques mois, ou… » sa voix mourut. « C'est juste que je peux pas maintenant. »

« Quelque mois? Hermione, il ne nous reste que quelques semaines ensemble. » Ron n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il voulait taper du pied pour protester comme un enfant. « J'arrive pas à croire que je compte si peu pour toi. » dit-il doucement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. » dit-elle en se retournant « De toute façon, on dirait qu'on ne va jamais plus se revoir. Est ce que je ne t'ai pas écrit pratiquement tout les jours cette année? »

« C'est pas la même chose Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas ça? » Elle comprenait. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle regrettait leur promenade, elle voulait voir les expressions de son visage quand il la taquinait ou quand il jouait au quidditch ou quand il réfléchissait à son prochain coup au échec. Même la façon dont il lui prenait les mains comme quelques instants auparavant lui avait manqué.

« Je sais ça » répondit-elle, « Mais…mais… »

« Mais quoi? »

« J'ai été humilié Ron! » Elle sentait les larmes montaient aux yeux mais elle essayait de les réprimer.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. »

« Et bien pour moi, ça l'est! J'étais mortifié. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça…Je veux dire…pas de cette façon… »

« Mais c'est fait. Alors on fait quoi maintenant? » Son ton était à nouveau dur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé.

« Maintenant, tu me rends ma baguette et tu me laisses sortir. » Ron se rassit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses entre eux de cette façon.

« D'accord. On va faire comme ça. » dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silences entre eux.

« Merci de me comprendre Ron. » dit-elle, reconnaissante de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation le plus vite possible.

« Oh, je comprends très bien. » Au lieu de lui rendre sa baguette, Ron se baissa et commença à enlever doucement sa chaussette en coton gris de son pied gauche. Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Comment as tu réussit à mettre ma baguette dans ta chaussette? »

« Oh, ta baguette est toujours dans mon pantalon. » dit-il nonchalamment. Il lui lança la chaussette qu'il venait de retirer, elle l'attrapa instinctivement.

« Alors pourquoi tu retires tes chaussettes? » demanda t-elle confuse alors qu'il commençait à retirer son autre chaussette. « Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le commencement de toute cette folie. » Il lui lança l'autre chaussette qu'elle attrapa également. « Je me déshabille. » Hermione posa les chaussettes bouche bée.

« Um…Répètes? »

« Je vais me mettre nu. Ici et maintenant. »

« Ron? Ron! » Il ignora ses protestations alors qu'il se redressait complètement, ses mains commençant à tirer sur le bas de son pull en laine. « Arrête ça maintenant, Ronald Weasley! Ça ne vas absolument pas arranger la situation. »

Ron la regarda avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux annonciatrice de problème.

« Allez Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. »

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle, bien qu'elle sache par avance qu'elle allait regretter sa question.

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Ron retira son pull et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle de bain où il atterrit assez peu cérémonieusement sur la tête d'Hermione.

Et voilà pour les deux premier. Je sait que c'est inhumain de finir comme ça mais bon Menssa ne fait que traduire alors (pour une fois) c'est pas de sa faute. Si vous avez aimé vous savez comment nous le faire savoir. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une excellente semaine . bisou bisou et à la prochaine.

Billy et Menssa


	2. suite et fin

Et voila oeil pour oeil suite et fin

**Chapitre 3 Mettre à nu l'essentiel.**

Hermione retira vivement le pull de Ron du dessus de sa tête. Il était debout devant elle, pied nu, portant un pantalon de jogging gris qui tombait sur ses hanches et un t-shirt blanc qui lui allait parfaitement, mettant en valeur son torse bien dessiné.

« Honnêtement Ron, la logique de tes agissements est stupide. Enlever tes vêtements ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé avant. » dit-elle essayant de paraître calme et sur d'elle.

« Bien sûr que si. Je veux dire si tu y penses vraiment, c'est la plus logique et équitable des solutions. » dit-il tapant sa tête avec son index. « Je t'ai vu nue alors la seule chose qui reste à faire c'est que tu me vois nu. Vrai? »

« Faux! Faux à cent pour cent! »

« Bien peut-être, mais je suis disposé à tester ma théorie. » dit-il en retirant son t-shirt et en le lançant à Hermione comme il l'avait fait avec le reste des vêtements. Elle l'attrapa et le lui relança aussitôt.

« Arrête ces idioties et remet tes putains de vêtements immédiatement! » Il lui lança à nouveau le t-shirt.

« Allez Hermione. Ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste un peu de…peau. » il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

« Tu es l'abruti le plus enquiquinant du monde entier! » répliqua t-elle.

« Tu n'arrête pas de dire ça. » la réprimanda t-il.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de mériter ce titre! » Elle respirait difficilement maintenant, folle de rage. Personne, non personne ne parvenait jamais à l'exaspérer comme il le faisait.

« Hmmm…peut-être, mais il ne reste plus que quelques vêtements et cette petite expérience sera complète. »

« Je ne regarde pas. » dit-elle tournant sa tête vers la porte pleine d'indignation, à part que maintenant elle pouvait voir son torse et ses épaules puissantes dans sa vision périphérique, se reflétant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le spectacle offert. Son cou, ses épaules, son torse puissant, elle aimait particulièrement ses bras. Ils paraissaient si fort et invitant. Elle adorait secrètement quand il la taquinait et qu'elle faisait semblant d'être ennuyé et qu'il l'agrippait pour l'approcher de lui pour la chatouiller ou la décoiffer. L'image de Ron l'enveloppant dans ses bras traversa son esprit, elle imaginait la sensation de ses lèvres contre son torse et de ses doigts courant sur les pectoraux musclés.

« Qu'est ce que tu as? » demanda t-il.

« Hein? Quoi? » dit-elle, forçant ses yeux à se détacher de son reflet dans le miroir et essayant désespérément d'ignorer la tension qui grandissait en elle.

« Tu es toute rouge. » répondit-il la dévisageant avec intérêt. « Après tout c'est moi qui me tape la honte. »

« Je suppose que je suis juste embarrassé de voir à quel point tu agis de façon immature et émotionnellement juvénile après toutes ses années. »

« Ton souci, comme toujours, pour ma maturité émotionnelle est grandement apprécié. » dit-il sarcastique, il glissa rapidement deux doigts sous l'élastique de son jogging gris et l'abaissa en le repoussant de côté à l'aide de son pied.

Hermione se retourna complètement, son dos face à lui mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait un assez joli coup d'œil sur son choix de sous vêtements. Elle sentit le rire monter en elle sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour arrêter les gloussements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle sentait ses épaules trembler à cause de son rire contenu. C'était trop amusant.

« Hermione, est ce que tu ris de mes sous-vêtements demanda t-il.

« N-non. » répondit-elle à travers ses ricanements contenus.

« Alors pourquoi tu rigoles? » demanda t-il un peu moi sûr de lui.

Hermione était incapable de retenir son rire plus longtemps, son corps entier se secouait. C'était tellement Ron, seul lui pouvait porter un caleçon orange avec le mot CANNON tricoté sur l'élastique. C'était trop parfait.

Ron sourit. Elle riait clairement du choix de ses sous-vêtements, de toute façon il était bon de l'entendre rire à nouveau.

« Hey! On a jamais assez l'esprit d'équipe. » plaisanta t-il. Il réalisa qu'à part le fin tissu orange de son caleçon, il était nu devant Hermione. Il constata nerveusement que certaines parties de son anatomie qu'il essayait d'ignorer, commençait à réagir.

« Alors, je me suis assez tapé la honte? » Son rire s'arrêta aussitôt et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle essaya de garder ses yeux au niveau de son visage, mais ils glissaient plus bas de temps en temps, jetant un coup d'œil à son ventre dur, ses cuisses puissantes et cette traînée de poils roux qui couraient jusque sous l'élastique de son boxer.

« Ce n'est pas que la honte Ron, c'est…quelque chose d'autre…quelque chose de plus. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. » Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très claire mais c'était dur pour elle d'admettre certaine chose même à elle même.

Ron soupira. « Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Il commença à enlever son caleçon orange…

Chapitre 4: Proprement 

Hermione retint son souffle et se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il l'aurait fait mais quand elle sentit quelque chose atterrir près de ses pieds, elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder le sol pour savoir que c'était le caleçon orange de Ron.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. C'était réellement embarrassant et Hermione ne le regardait même pas. Il prit encore quelques inspirations se forçant de regarder autre chose que sa délicate silhouette. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à toutes les implications de son plan logique et équitable et être si proche d'Hermione l'affectait. Cela devenait incroyablement difficile de contrôler les réactions de son corps, et étant nu il n'avait aucun moyen de cacher ça. Il se mit à penser à des choses non sexuelles; Hagrid dans un tutu rose, Rogue avec un string. Il grimaça, cette idée devaient convenir.

« Hermione, regarde moi. » dit-il doucement.

« Non. Jamais, non. » refusa t-elle, fermant ses yeux. « C'est totalement inapproprié. »

« Je pense que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a dépassé la barre de l'approprié. On a juste besoin…d'en finir avec ça. » dit-il ressentant de plus en plus de tension dans ses parties basses malgré tous ses efforts.

« Je ne le ferais pas tu ne peux pas m'obliger. » répondit-elle têtue.

Ron en avait assez. « Ok. Et si tu n'avais pas à me regarder directement. Tu pourrais juste regarder dans le miroir. »

« Quoi? »

« Regarde moi juste dans le miroir. Je resterais à côté de toi et comme ça on en aura finit. »

« Et ensuite, tu me laisses partir? »

« Tout à fait. » la rassura Ron.

« D'accord. » dit-elle simplement.

Ron était soulagé et choqué en même temps. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher son excitation mais c'était maintenant où jamais. Elle était toujours devant la porte, alors il avança un peu et lui saisit la main.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais elle sentait la chaleur de la main de Ron alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas dans la salle de bain de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux devant le miroir. Ron était juste à côté d'elle, mais se décida à reculer légèrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et scruta l'image offerte dans le miroir.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était nu debout à côté d'une Hermione entièrement habillée. Il regardait ses grands yeux marron grâce au miroir rester sur son visage avant qu'ils ne se déplacent légèrement plus bas. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se serrait contentée d'un coup d'œil avant de détourner son regard vu son comportement mais au lieu de ça, son regard voyageait lentement sur son corps. Elle pouvait bien mieux voir qu'il n'en avait eu l'occasion. Il dut regarder au loin quand il remarqua que ses yeux s'attardaient vers son ventre, pendant un instant il pensa inventer une excuse pour son…état, mais il y renonça. Il se sentait bizarre, embarrassé et excité tout à la fois.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur son corps, notant le moindre des muscles de son cou, ses épaules et son torse qui se contractaient imperceptiblement. Il avait un corps qu'apprécierait toute femme au sang un peu chaud, mais n'avait-elle pas toujours su ça? Elle remarqua qu'il détourna son regard pendant qu'elle l'étudiait. Elle pensa un instant à être polie, arrêter cette épreuve mais il était celui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle regarde, alors elle laissa ses yeux voyager encore plus bas.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu une de ses choses avant, après tout elle étudiait pour devenir médicomage, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Ron comme ça. Elle aurait du être embarrassé de voir son meilleur ami ainsi mais elle se sentait étonnamment vivante sachant qu'elle pouvait l'affecter de cette façon. Elle examina son sexe, elle voulait graver dans son esprit sa taille, imaginer sa texture. Elle se demandait ce que ça lui ferait si elle le touchait, cette idée seule lui apporta une sensation presque insoutenable. Elle serra instinctivement ses cuisses et détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait vite et fort.

« Ron? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au son de sa voix. « Je pense qu'on est quitte maintenant. » dit-elle.

Ron acquiesça de la tête. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler. Il prit une serviette qu'il drapa autour de ses hanches, bien que ça ne cachât pas grand-chose puis il se pencha pour prendre la baguette d'Hermione dans son pantalon à côté de lui.

« Tiens. » dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette, se demandant si c'était la main d'Hermione ou la sienne qui tremblait. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce en courant mais elle continuait à regarder dans le miroir les yeux dans le vague.

« Ron, je veux te dire quelque chose. » dit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« D'accord. » répondit-il, essayant de lire son expression.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « La raison pour laquelle j'étais embarrassé lorsque tu es entré c'était parce que… bien ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est entré pendant que j'étais nue. C'est parce que c'était toi qui es entré. »

Ron sentit son cœur s'arrêter, sans parler de son érection. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Attends laisse moi comprendre. Tu dis que ce n'est pas grave si n'importe qui te vois nue mais pas moi. » dit-il, la douleur évidente dans sa voix. « Ben tu sais quoi, c'est super. » Il ramassa son pantalon de jogging et le remit précipitamment. Soudainement il aurait préféré être n'importe où qu'ici avec elle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas la prochaine fois je m'assurerais que Fred ou George ou n'importe qui dans ce putain de monde entre comme ça tu ne sera pas si révolté. »

« Ron. » dit-elle, interrompant ses cris. « Veux tu bien juste m'écouter? » Elle s'était avancée, le coinçant contre le mur entre le lavabo et la baignoire. »

« Non, c'est bon Hermione. » dit-il alors qu'il la poussait pour atteindre la porte. « Tu aurais juste du me dire que je te dégoûtais autant et on aurait pu éviter toute cette putain de situation. » Il lança un sort sur la porte à l'aide de sa propre baguette pour enlever le sort verrouillant.

« Je voulais que tu me voies nue, Ron. »

Il se figea la main sur la poignée. Sa voix avait à peine était plus haute qu'un murmure et il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

À l'instant où elle réalisa ses paroles, elle sentit son visage rougir sous l'effet d'un embrassement totalement différent. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo laissant ses boucles brunes cacher son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, mais elle sentait ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt la transpercer.

« Je dis que…Je voulais que tu me voies comme ça. » Ron ne comprenait réellement plus rien.

« Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais humilié et révolté parce que c'était moi qui t'avais surpris. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais révolté, c'est toi qui a dit ça. »

« D'accord, mais tu as dit humilié. » dit-il doucement en se rapprochant doucement.

« J'étais…je suis humilié. » bégaya t-elle. Elle pouvait le sentir à côté d'elle maintenant.

« Pas parce que tu m'as vu nue mais à cause des circonstances. Je veux dire…C'est très difficile à expliquer. »

« Essaye. Dit-il fermement. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, cherchant les bons mots.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça que je l'avais prévue. »

« Tu avais prévu que j'entre pendant que tu étais nue? »

« Non! Bien sur que non! » Hermione se demanda pendant un instant si tous les hommes étaient aussi idiots. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite.

« Je veux dire…il a pu m'arriver d'imaginer un scénario me mettant en scène avec toi…nous, ensemble….où on aurait pu interagir….de façon qu'on pourrait décrire comme étant… peut-être de nature…intime. » dit –elle choisissant ses mots avec beaucoup de précaution.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as des fantasmes de nous ensemble? » Il était tout ouïe à présent.

« Bien…oui. » C'était bien Ron de dire les choses si simplement.

« Des fantasmes sexuels? » demanda t-il, sentant l'anticipation l'envahir.

« Bien…oui, pour certains, mais j'y pense plus souvent comme étant des…situations romantiques. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Elle aurait pu bien être complètement nue vu à quel point elle se sentait vulnérable en cet instant. Elle tremblait presque.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces situations romantiques exactement? » demanda t-il. Elle n'allait pas s'embarrasser encore plus en lui faisant un dessin.

« Disons juste qu'on se joue pas vraiment aux échecs, d'accord? » Ron sourit.

« D'accord. Pas d'échec. » Il la sentait s'ouvrir à lui, mais il avait toujours besoin d'en savoir plus. « mais puisque tu as ses fantasmes, pourquoi étais tu si en colère que je te vois nue? »

« Parce que Ron, quand tu es entré je gigotais comme une nudiste lunatique et bien…dans mes rêves, c'était juste…différent. »

« Différent comment? » demanda t-il, penchant sa tête en avant, elle pouvait sentir contre son oreille.

Hermione se sentit sans défense. Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui faisait ça? Qu'était-elle supposée admettre, ici dans la salle de bain…qu'elle l'aimait? Lui dire qu'elle fantasmait sur lui toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils étaient séparés? Lui laisser savoir que son rejet pourrait lui briser le cœur? Un partie d'elle même voulait s'enfuir mais elle savait qu'il fallait tout mettre à plat.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes au coins de ses grands yeux chocolats alors que leur regard se rencontraient. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Dans mes rêves c'est différent, par ce que quand tu me vois nue pour la première fois, et qu'on est ensemble, il n'y avait pas que du sexe ou de l'attraction physique. C'est spécial…plus profond d'une certaine façon, parce que…parce que… »

« On est amoureux l'un de l'autre. » finit-il pour elle.

« Oui. » dit-elle surprise, une larme glissant sur sa joue. « Comment tu sais ça? » demanda t-elle, étonné qu'il ait pu lire son esprit.

« Parce que je fais souvent ce rêve moi aussi. » dit-il, essuyant doucement la larme unique avec la paume de sa main. Hermione sentit l'espoir monter à la surface avant de le repousser.

« Ron tu n'as pas à dire ça juste parce que j'ai dit que je fantasmais sur toi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux dire je suis pas stupide, c'était clair d'après ton expression que tu n'étais pas très content de me voir. »

Ron soupira. Elle était réellement la femme la plus têtue au monde. Il était là lui avouant pratiquement qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Il devrait être parfaitement clair si il voulait la convaincre.

« D'accord pense ce que tu veux. » dit-il, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la sentit se tendre pendant un instant. « Mais d'abord laisse moi te raconter un de mes fantasme. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider. »

« Chut. » dit-il en pressant gentiment ses épaules. « écoute moi juste pendant une minute. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu vois, dans mon fantasme, il y a ce mec. On va juste l'appeler Ron pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Un jour, ce mec Ron allait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Mais quand il a ouvert la porte, il a vu sa meilleure amie, on va l'appeler Hermione, dansant nue dans la salle de bain. »

« On dirait plus un cauchemar que j'ai déjà vécu. » dit-elle sarcastique.

« Chut. » lui intima t-il à nouveau.

« Bon, ils sont mal à l'aise parce qu'elle est clairement embarrassée, il est vraiment très surpris, naturellement de la voir de cette façon. Alors il sort de la pièce. Quand il arrive dans sa chambre, il s'allonge dans son lit et essaye d'éclaircir ses idées parce que après tout il venait juste de voir sa meilleure amie nue. Le fait est que même si il s'en voulait terriblement pour avoir embarrassé Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à sortir son image de sa tête. »

« Quoi? »

« Son image. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas la voir. Même si il ne l'avait vu qu'un court instant et qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du penser à son amie de cette façon, il n'arrivait pas à oublier. C'était comme si son image était gravée dans son esprit. »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda t-elle, sa voix toujours emplie de doute.

« Par ce qu'elle est tout simplement la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Plus fantastiques que dans toute sa centaine de fantasmes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver de beau? »

« Tout. » Hermione lui lança un regard septique. « Peut-être que ce gars Ron; il veut juste être gentil parce qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal à cette Hermione après qu'elle se soit ridiculisé. »

« Non. C'est pas ça. En fait tu veux savoir ce que ce Ron a trouvé le plus beau quand il l'a vu dans la salle de bain? La chose qui faisait son cœur ne batte que pour elle. »

« Oui. » dit-elle à bout de souffle, choqué par le choix de ses mots.

« La première chose qu'il a remarqué c'est son expression sur son visage; Par ce que tu vois, elle a le visage le plus exquis et elle ne le sait même pas. » Hermione rougit soudainement consciente de son regard pénétrant, elle avait l'impression d'être nue à nouveau.

« Elle a la plus magnifique peau, toute propre et brillante. » dit-il alors qu'il courait le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. « Juste la toucher le fait se sentir vivant. Elle a des cheveux si doux et mignons. » continua t-il, caressant gentiment une des mèches près de son visage. « Il sait que s'il pouvait prendre son visage dans ses magnifiques boucles brunes, il se sentirait toujours en sécurité; Et puis il y a ses yeux. Ils sont comme deux piscine de chocolat au lait, et il sait que s'il pouvait s'y noyer se serait l'endroit le plus doux au monde et qu'il ne voudrait jamais le quitter. Ses yeux, ils peuvent le lire comme un livre ouvert. Ils voient tous ses sentiments même ceux qu'il cache aux autres. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il peut lui cacher. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Hermione. Sa voix était presque inaudible. Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne parler d'elle de cette façon là. Son corps entier était une boule de nerf et d'anticipation, elle pouvait à peine respirer.

« Le fait qu'il soit fou amoureux d'elle. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aurait juré qu'une éternité s'était écoulé avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes. C'était un doux baiser, juste une légère pression de ses lèvres chaudes qui recouvraient les siennes. Elle le sentit se reculer mais son bras entoura sa taille et il posa son front contre le sien.

« Bon, revenons à notre mec, le fantasme de Ron. » dit-il la voix rauque. « Tu vois la première chose qu'il remarqua sur son visage c'était à quel point elle semblait libre et heureuse. » Il l'approcha de lui. « Et bon dieu comme il aurait souhaité être celui qui la faisait se sentir comme ça. »

« Mais c'est lui. Tout le temps. » dit-elle en souriant et glissant ses doigts le long de sa joue. « Personne au monde ne peut la rendre aussi heureuse. »

Ron sourit. « Et bien il ne savait pas ça avant aujourd'hui. »

« Peut-être aurait-elle lui dire avant. » dit Hermione, s'approchant pour déposer un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire maintenant. » dit-il lui retournant son baiser.

Hermione se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir pourquoi elle avait jamais été embarrassé.

« Ron, je t'aime. Ça a toujours été toi. » Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de rajouter autre chose car ses lèvres étaient soudainement sur les siennes.

Cette fois ci, la baiser était long et profond. Hermione passa ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à ses épaules explorant tous les muscles qu'elle n'avait pu qu'admirer. Elle se détendit à la sensation d'être tenu dans ses bras et elle serra les siens autour de son cou de façon possessive. Elle ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi elle avait été un jour embarrassée. Ron caressa de sa langue ses lèvres demandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Il plongea sa main dans ses boucles, enserrant sa nuque. Embrasser Hermione était excitant et relaxant tout à la fois, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il réalisa que d'une certaine façon il avait toujours su que se serait comme ça.

Après un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de relever la tête en riant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demanda t-elle.

« Toi. » dit-il amusé. « Dire qu'il a fallu que je te surprenne en train de danser nue pour que tu reviennes à tes esprits. »

« Moi? Je pensais que tu étais celui qui venait enfin de réaliser. »

« Bien je pense qu'on est bien plus sensible tous les deux maintenant. » Dit-il en l'embrassant gentiment et en la serrant dans ses bras. »

« Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. » elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors je suppose qu'on doit sortir de la salle de bain maintenant. » dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte. Hermione le retint, Ron la regarda curieusement, remarquant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui a? » demanda t-il en reconnaissant la lueur au fond de ses yeux qu'elle arborait quand elle concoctait quelque chose.

« C'est juste que ces scénarios romantiques dont je parlais tout à l'heure. »

« Tu veux dire les fantasmes. » la corrigea t-il.

« Oui, les fantasmes, peu importe. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'en ai un particulier et il se trouve que nous sommes justement dans l'endroit parfait pour ça…si tu es intéressé bien sur. » Ron sourit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à l'esprit. » demanda t-il amusé. « Une partie d'échec peut-être? »

« Pas vraiment. » Hermione se mit à rire et l'attira contre elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou y déposant de petits baisers mouillés pendant qu'elle l'attirait vers la douche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille et releva la tête pour jauger sa réaction.

« Miss Granger qui aurait dit que vous puissiez être aussi diabolique. » Hermione rougit malgré elle. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai moi-même un fantasme assez semblable. »

« Tu veux dire situation romantique. » Le corrigea t-elle, en embrassant son cou.

« Mmmhmm…Comme tu veux. » Ron descendit ses mains jusqu'en bas du t-shirt d'Hermione et le remonta au dessus de sa tête, au même instant un jet d'eau s'abattit sur eux, les trempant tout les deux.

« Si on y pense bien, tu me dois vraiment un autre coup d'œil. Tu as eu le droit de regarder bien plus longtemps que moi. » dit-il, ses doigts déboutonnant le jean d'Hermione alors qu'il l'embrassait encore.

« Ça peut peut-être se faire. » dit-elle glissant ses main sur le devant de son jogging maintenant mouillé. « Mais tu oublies quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Ron, plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure trempée.

« Tu me dois toujours une danse, nu en plus. » Ron se mit à rire.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire ça si? » Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'appuya contre lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Désolé Ron, tu sais ce qu'on dit. » dit-elle d'un ton faussement sérieux.

« Œil pour œil…dent pour dent… » elle lui sourit. Ron se mit à rire et referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur ça. » dit-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je n'ose même pas le nombre de review de fille demandant désespérément a être a la place d'Hermione que l'on vas recevoir. Ce qui est sur c'est que je crois qu'après ça Ron ne vas plus regretter du tout d'être entré « par erreur » dans la salle de bain. Et maintenant une annonce officiel et très très importante (enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse bien sur) : Le retour de Romance Guerre et mystère et prévu pour vendredi prochain (qui a dit il était tant lol ). J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et que tout le monde sera au rendez vous. Pour ceux qui on peur des trou de mémoire je n'ai qu'un remède ………il faut tout relire (en laissant plein de review si c'est pas déjà fait). Passez tous une bonne semaine et a vendredi prochain. Bisou bisou

Billy et Menssa


End file.
